1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer host case structure; more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer host case structure that can be assembled with an electronic device (such as a hard disk drive) quickly.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computer is an important device in modern life. In the host case of the common computer, there is a structure for installing a hard drive and a CD-ROM drive, allowing the user to install a variety of types of hard disk drives and CD-ROM drives. The common structure for installing the hard disk drive and the CD-ROM drive consists of screws and the corresponding screw holes; the hard disk drive and the CD-ROM drive can be fastened to the host case of the computer via the screws and the screw holes.
However, the time cost of installing a hard disk drive and a CD-ROM drive via the screws and the corresponding screw holes is high, and the screws entail certain material costs. Therefore, it is hard to reduce the production cost if screws and corresponding screw holes are used to fasten a hard disk drive and a CD-ROM drive in the computer host case.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a new computer host case structure. The new computer host case structure is not designed such that data drives are installed via screws and screw holes, and this design increases the convenience of installation and reduces the material and manual assembly costs.